Orphanages
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: In the country side of a small town, Dawn and Scott have grown up together in a orphanage. There, they have been raising 10 children for the owner Mr. Richard. Shortly after Dawn's 16th birthday, she has to get a job at a local herbalist store which means interacting with other human adults. What will happen when Dawn and Scott start to think differently of each other?


**Author's Note: **I got the idea to make a Dott fan fiction on the AU of them in a orphanage. I hope this'll turns out well!

**Dawn:**

Dawn has lived at the Richard's orphanage ever since she was born. Or so Mrs. Richard said, even though Dawn already knew that wasn't true. The birds had told her when she was about 9, that she had actually lived there since she was 2 years old. But she didn't grow up alone, and by _that_ she meant she didn't grow up without any other **human** children.

She had grown up with a boy named Scott who was with her for as long as she could remember. Growing up with him hadn't been the most.. _pleasant _experience. They had always been complete opposites. He was very rude and loud, while she was quiet and sometimes polite. She loved animals and nature while he loved to_ kill_ them.

They never really gotten along together until the day Mrs. Richard unexpectedly died. Scott was 13 and Dawn was 12 at the time. And her whole world seemed to change that day too. Suddenly she and Scott were now in charge of 10 small boys and girls. And they got almost no help from Mr. Richard.

Mr. and Mrs. Richard were the ones who always took care of everything for all the children. They were so happy and in love with each other. Everything was so much happier then. But ever since she had died, Mr. Richard had really let himself and the orphanage go. His kind and happy attitude transformed into a mean and depressed demeanor.

He did nothing but drink beer all he wanted and pay for the orphanage once a month, but that was it. Ever since then, Dawn and Scott were forced to raise the children themselves.

Almost all the orphans that Dawn and Scott grew up with were soon adopted but they had stayed. Dawn believed it was because she and Scott were with Mrs. Richard the longest. But Scott thought it was just so that Mr. Richard didn't have to take care of the orphans.

Thinking to herself, Dawn thought tiredly "Just another day of being a mother to 10 children...". Snapping back into reality when she heard crying.

It was coming from in the girl's bedroom. "Dawn! Dawn!" Tammy cried, as Dawn rushed over to her. "What's wrong Tammy?!" Dawn asked getting worried, as she got on one knee. Tammy sat on the floor holding on to her knee. "Darren pushed me!" Tammy said before bursting into tears. Her knee was scrapped up. Dawn quickly cleaned the blood off before taking out bandages from her pocket and wrapping it around Tammy's slightly bloody knee. "There" Dawn said kissing Tammy on the forehead, "Feel better?". "A-A little" Tammy muttered sniffing.

"Now, why did Darren push you?" Dawn calmly asked Tammy. Tammy was still sniveling a lot but she managed to explain that Darren wanted to "sacrifice" her doll, Sally.

Dawn then angrily thought "I swear when I find Darren I'm going too..". But Scott interrupted her by tapping her on the shoulder. When Dawn got up, she sighed and went "What is it Scott? I have to go and find **Darren** so I can teach him a little lesson" muttering as she thought of ways to punish him.

Scott said nothing as he shot his arm out holding some flowers for Dawn. Dawn confused, went "Why are you giving me flo-?" but Matthew had cut in saying "It's your birthday Dawn! Remember?" giving her a toothy smile. Dawn chuckled a little, for today wasn't actually her birthday, but just the day she had started to live here, which is considered your birthday.

_Of course! No wonder Scott is giving me flowers.. _Dawn thought as she took them from him. "Thank you Scott, it's really sweet of you to give me something for my birthday" Dawn said smiling. Scott looked at Dawn and started to blush a bit before saying "Well, it is your birthday. No one could be mean enough not to get something nice for someone on their birthday.." rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if I recall, when we were 5 you stuck a caterpillar in my hair on my birthday! And said _that_ was my birthday present!" Dawn exclaimed raising an eyebrow, joking around. Scott then started to stammer away saying "W-Well I was only 5 then! Oh come on Dawn can't you let that go..?" clearly flustered.

"Oh fine, well anyway thank you Scott" Dawn said still smiling. Smelling the flowers, Dawn could picture a sunny meadow and sighed deeply, happy for beautiful flowers. Scott blushed some more, not looking at Dawn and said "Well **I'll** go and find Darren so I can talk to him about pushing Tammy, this **is** your birthday after all, you shouldn't be working so hard.." he advised.

Scott then hurriedly walked out the door. Dawn stood there, wondering why he seemed so antsy. She just shrugged it off as she took her flowers and placed them into a vase. Then she took the vase and walked carefully over to her bed, hoping not to spill any of the water.

When she had safely placed the vase on the nightstand, she started staring at the flowers. They were big, fluffy and orange, which reminded her of Scott's hair. But then again, the flowers couldn't have as many bugs as Scott did Dawn thought chuckling.

Making her way outside, she saw everyone running around. Today had been a particularly sunny day, so Dawn wanted to spend as much time outdoors as possible.

She remembered the saying that Mrs. Richard had told her when she was 6 years old. "Now remember Dawn, if your birthday is on a day when it's very sunny, then you've been a good girl all year" she said smiling. Dawn smiled at that memory, those were so much happier times.

Sighing a little Dawn made her way into the garden, disappointed at the sight of unripe vegetables and fruits. It was mid-Autumn and getting colder by the day, so she had to try and pick the vegetables and fruits a little early. Dawn didn't like doing this though because the food was never as good as when it was fully ripe.

As she grabbed a basket to start picking the lettuce, she could hear music playing behind her. Turning around, Dawn could see that Scott and the others were holding instruments and singing the Happy Birthday song. Stunned and happy, Dawn stood there and listened. She could tell that a lot of them had been practicing their instruments, especially Scott. He was playing the guitar as best as he could.

Dawn laughed in her head, Scott had definitely gotten better but he stilled needed to work on it. Even so, she was really happy that everyone had done this for her.

When they were finished playing Dawn started to clap, saying "That was great! You guys have really gotten better. But I think that Scott needs to practice a little more" snickering as Scott went bright red. "He-Hey Dawn! You don't need to call me out like that!" Scott shouted before looking down at his guitar, strumming the chords.

Dawn, a little shocked by Scott's sudden outburst, walked up to him and looked at him worriedly, saying "I was only joking Scott.." wondering why he was taking it so seriously. Usually he wouldn't care what Dawn said or he would just make a sarcastic comeback. This was very unusual behavior for Scott... _What's wrong with him? _Dawn thought curiously.

When all the children had split up to play around the garden, Dawn confronted Scott asking worriedly "Scott? What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself right now..". Scott startled that Dawn had noticed his weird behavior nervously said "What? I can't be nice to you on your birthday?" laughing nervously.

Dawn raised an eyebrow and frowned. Scott being nice on her _birthday? _That didn't make any sense at all. Ever since she has known Scott, he was never really nice to her unless something bad had happened, or if she was upset._  
_

_What could possibly be so wrong about today? _Dawn thought, if Scott was_ this _polite and nice right now then it couldn't be good at all. Dawn desperately wanted to figure out the truth right now.

Then she heard a rough and deep throat being cleared. Scared, Dawn jumped up a little before spinning around to see Mr. Richard himself. "M-Mr. Richard.." Dawn feebly tried to say but she was too shocked and scared to say anything.

Mr. Richard stood there not looking as drunk as he usually does. But his hair was a mess and his suit looked horrible. After a few minutes of staring at nothing, he grunted and in a deep cracky voice said "Dawn, I want you in my office.. _now_". He then staggering, walked slowly towards the main entrance in the biggest part of the house. Dawn gulped, no one was allowed in that part of the house.

Mr. Richard made that very clear a few days after Mrs. Richard had died. But Dawn was also intrigued, for she hasn't been in there for 4 years. When she made it into the house, she took in everything. It looked just as it did before. Nothing had changed, everything was just the way Mrs. Richard had left it.

But her thoughts of the place were stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, Dawn saw Scott standing there looking at everything as well. When Scott noticed Dawn looking at him, he cleared his throat saying "What? I'm not going to leave you alone with him _drunk_ like that" using his same sarcastic voice Dawn knew all too well.

Sighing Dawn was glad that she wasn't going to see him alone. With Mr. Richard so drunk right now, who knows what he would do. As Dawn and Scott walked up the steps, Dawn looked at every painting they passed by remembering that Mr. and Mrs. Richard had painted almost all of them. They were quite the artistic pair. But Mr. Richard doesn't even look at the paintings anymore yet he can't bare to get rid of them.

Dawn wished that things could be different, where they were all happy together and Mrs. Richard was still alive. When Dawn and Scott had made it to the second floor, Dawn noticed Scott start to tense up. Worriedly Dawn and Scott walked down the east hallway and straight into Mr. Richard's office room.

Standing there with a glass beer bottle in hand, Mr. Richard heard them come in and began saying "Now Dawn, now that you're 16, I think it's for the best-" but Scott cut him off shouting "Why are you making her do this?! You know how she feels around other people!".

Dawn was shocked by Scott's sudden outburst and the fact that he was defending her. She just stood there as Scott looked angrily at Mr. Richard. "..Now Scott, I know that Dawn is fully capable of being around other people now, she is 16" Mr. Richard said calmly but annoyed.

Dawn was now curious to exactly what they were talking about, "Wh- What are you talking about?" she said meekly starting to play with her sweater. Mr. Richard then turned his attention back at Dawn saying "You, young lady, are getting a job in town". As the words sunk in Dawn's first thought and word to that was "No.." shaking her head.

Mr. Richard continued, saying "You will have to get a job outside to help with the bills and funds this orphanage needs". But Dawn couldn't hear him anymore. Get a job?! Where she'll have to interact with other humans?! The only humans she ever interacted with was with children, they seemed to understand her more and accept her. But the adults.. they would say she's a freak, evil, and crazy.

The human adults would never understand her. She hated the idea of being negatively thought of, it made her sick, feeling all of that bad energy hit her. Shaking her head Dawn shouted "You can't make me! Do you have any idea what people will think of me?!" surprised at her own voice. She has never yelled at anyone before and especially never at an adult._  
_

But she didn't stop there, she then growled angrily "If Mrs. Richard was still here I know she would **nev**-" but Mr. Richard made her stop there as rage built up and he began screaming "How dare you talk about her!" and in a rage threw the glass bottle at Dawn.

Time seemed to slow down as Dawn watched it flying towards her but in an instant Scott ran over to Dawn and faced her, using his back as a shield. As the bottle collided Dawn could see that the pain was excruciating as Scott tried to hold in a scream, eyes shut tightly.

As Mr. Richard angrily continued to scream, throwing books and whatever he could get into his hands. Dawn slipped out carrying Scott as best as she could. She could hear Scott moan painfully as they made their way down the stairs.

On the nearest table, Dawn lay Scott there, back front to inspect the damage. What she saw made her stomach start churning. Bits of glass were everywhere making his entire back a big bloody mess. She then as quickly as she could pulled Scott's once white tank top off and started taking the glass shards out. But every time she did Scott let out a small cry from the pain which made Dawn wince. She never was the person to inflict pain on anyone.

But even so she took out every piece, and used a wet towel from the bathroom to rinse off all the now dried up blood. Scott had fallen asleep at this point which was good. When his entire back was cleaned up, Dawn was glad to see that many of them were just nicks. Unfortunately there was one big gash in the top right corner of Scott's back that would need to be stitched.

Groaning Dawn hated stitches, even if they _were _supposed to heal you, doing it was painful and Dawn would have to hurt Scott even more. She ran out leaving a cold towel on his back and started looking for the needle, thread, bandages and a small green bottle.

Frantically searching shelf after shelf in the girl's room. Dawn found the bottles she hid all the way at the top of the book case. Unfortunately she was very short. Usually whenever she wanted to grab something up there, Scott would have to come in and lift her up but since he's so injured right now...

Grunting with frustration, she pushed the the bunk beds until it touched the wall of the book shelf. Even then, she was too short to reach it. So with as much force as she could, she jumped up and knocked the bottles onto the bed.

What she didn't plan for was some broken glass bits that were lying there and landed on top of her. As fast as she could, she took the bits out of her arm. She still had a few on, which made her arm start to bleed but Dawn couldn't care less right now.

She started looking through the pile of glass bottles, until she did find the small green bottle. She then tiptoed this time to carefully placing the bottles on top of the shelf again. When everything was just as it was before, Dawn came back. Scott still lay there peacefully. Which she was relived of, for she would hate to have to go and stitch him up with him awake.

She began to stitch him up, hoping it wouldn't hurt so much when he woke up next mourning. When she had finished, she grabbed the green bootle which held a home remedy lotion to cover his entire back and used the bandages to cover everything up. With some left over, Dawn put some of the lotion on her arm and wrapped it up too.

With more bandages, she then wrapped Scott's entire back and to hold it all together, she grabbed a pin and stuck it into the cloth. When she was done, she sighed with relief, and took a chair. She then positioned herself next to Scott staring at him.

She couldn't believe that Mr. Richard went and threw that bottle at her! Actually she _could _believe that, what she couldn't believe was that Scott went and protected her like that.

Why did Scott do that? Something about it seemed strange. And the fact that her heart started to flutter when he came on like that, so close to her, made her start to blush. After all the years Dawn has known Scott, he has never done something as selfless as this. Did he **love **her? Did she love **him?**

After a few minutes of thinking for a good answer besides infatuation, she eventually fell asleep feeling exhausted, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Author's Note: **Welp here it is. Dott. I hope you enjoy this. Remember Dott week starts on the 19th on tumblr! Trust me I will be making more chapters for this. I think this makes a pretty good story. I can't wait for Dott week :D


End file.
